My Only One
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: One Shot. AU. JackJuliet.  Do wishes really come true? Jack hopes they do. more inside : x


**Hey there :) this is my first time writing something concentrating only on Jack/Juliet.  
Summary: it's a One Shot. AU, Mainly focuses on Jack, You may not like it as it can jump a number of years at a time… but hopefully you enjoy it! So have fun and I'd love to hear what you think about it:) x  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lost.**

----------------------------------------------

The children were running around in the garden, playing on the jungle gym or the swing set, laughing happily. This was there first play date, Christian Shephard had arranged for his four year old son to play with the fords… more specifically James and Juliet. Sitting back on the wooden chair he faced Mary Ford and smiled "This was quite a good idea, there getting along famously" Mary nodded "yeah, its good that they're playing with someone their own age… usually they follow Rachael around" she laughed and looked at her son and daughter playing with Jack. Christian followed her gaze and smiled, he loved to see his son laugh, and he looked as if he was having an amazing time. He took a sip of his cold juice and smirked as Jack bumped into Juliet, causing her to fall… then immediately helping her up and checking her over for injuries, he really was his fathers son.

The twins and Jack were running around, full of energy and not stopping for anything, Jack wasn't watching where he was going and ploughed right into Juliet causing her to tumble to the ground with a giggly yelp. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up, his gaze ran over her assessing any damage that may have happened. "Are you okay?!" he asked worried, Juliet smiled shyly "yes, thank you Jack" before Jack could say anything else; she ran over to the jungle gym and climbed onto it, beside her brother. James grinned down to Jack and yelled "C'mon up here Jacky… or ya too scared?" Jack raised his eyebrow and ran towards them "Scared? Me? Hah, I'm brave!" He climbed up beside them and sat on top of the monkey bars showing how brave he was. James laughed and moved to push him as a joke, Jack yelped and fell back slightly gripping tightly onto the bars, gasping from fear.

Juliet stared at the boys wide eyed and shuffled over to help Jack get back onto the flat surface "Jamie! That was mean, he could of hurted himself" she pulled Jacks arm and he landed on his feet with a thud, James rolled his eyes "I wasn't gonna push him… I thought you were brave anyways!" jack scowled "I am brave!" James smirked "yeah, looks like it superman" Jack huffed loudly "I am! And my name is Jack!" Juliet stood in between the two boys her hand on theirs shoulders. "Shut up you silly heads! And let's just play… and Jamie, say sorry!" James looked down and said quietly "Sorry Jack" Jack nodded and smiled lightly at Juliet "its okay James" James smiled quickly and slid down the chute leaving them two behind. Juliet stared at jack "James doesn't mean it… he like to think he's coolest, just don't mind him" Jack smiled sweetly at her and laughed "Okay… well, lets go play then"

----------------------------------------------

By the time Jack's fifth birthday came along he was best friends with James, technically he was best friends with Juliet as well… but she was a girl and didn't qualify. He had a soft spot for her, she was fun to play with and always included him in anything she was doing whether he wanted to or not. It was the day of his birthday party and he was excited, all the kids from his Kindergarten class were coming and it looked to be the best party there had been in a while. Jack was sitting at his desk beside James, Juliet and Kate grinning widely "it should be so much fun, a bouncy castle, a clown! And party games!" Juliet smiled sweetly at him whilst James flicked paper balls into Kate's hair, causing her to hit him with her jotter. "Sounds like fun!" Juliet said. Jack nodded excitedly; smiling proudly that today… he was five years old.

When all the kids arrived at the Shephard household, they ran in different directions in the backyard. The parents left there gifts on a large table in the dining room and took a seat out on the porch. Jack was bouncing happily away on the bouncy castle when he seen Juliet standing at the edge waving for him to come over to her. Jack bounced to the opening and rolled off and landed on the gym mat lying at the front, he stood up and smiled "Happy Birthday Jack!" Juliet said smiling holding a gift wrapped box in her hands. Jack smiled brightly and replied "Thank you!" he took the gift and ripped the paper clean off, he stared at it shocked – it was a doctor dress up kit, stethoscope and everything! James appeared from no where and said "I helped to pick it!" Jack looked between them and grinned "Cool!!" He ran over to his dad and showed him what the Ford twins had got him; Christian smiled and put the gift on the table as Jack ran back to the bouncy castle.

All the children at the party were on a sugar high, sweets and cotton candy mixed with the excitement of a clown caused them to be hyper and run around non stop. They bounced on the castle, played all the games you could think of and watched the clown perform. Christian managed to get them silent when the birthday cake came out, candles lit and burning brightly. He walked out with the cake and placed it in front of Jack as everyone sang happy birthday, he blew out the candles and made a wish… he hoped the wish would come true. "So what did you wish for Jack?" his mother asked in between taking pictures of him. Jack smiled shyly and replied "Can't tell you or it wont come true!" Margo laughed and nodded her head. Candles blew out, cut into pieces and handed out… James and Juliet laughed at each other as they had icing on their noses and jack had it around his mouth.

Not long after, all the guests started to leave, noticing that the Fords were leaving Jack shouted on Juliet. She came over smiling at him; Jack pulled out a daisy from the garden and held it behind his back. "Thank you, for the gift!" he said holding out the flower to her, Juliet stared at him in wonder and took the flower and smelled it "thank you Jack!" He smiled shyly "Juliet come on, time to leave" Mary shouted. Juliet smiled sadly "I gotta go…" she leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek and skipped away. Jack blushed deeply and wiped the spot where she kissed him, running over to his presents he started to open them with a smile glued on his face because of Juliet.

----------------------------------------------

"Jack… we have to talk" Christian and Margo sat in front of a seven year old Jack who looked confused. Jack was sitting with his legs crossed under him and his elbows propped up on his knees "What about?" Margo shifted nervously and weakly smiled "Were going to be moving next month… to Sydney" Jack stared at them in shock "Australia? Were moving to Australia? What… how… I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" he screamed as he propelled himself from the sofa and ran straight to his room. Christian sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face, he put his hand on Margo's knee and said "I'll go talk to him" He got up and walked to Jack's room, lightly knocking on the door. He heard a muffled _Go Away_ but he entered the room instead, Jack was lying face down on his bed with his face stuck in a pillow.

Christian sat on the bed and rested his hand on Jack's shoulder "Jack, we have to move… I'm being transferred to a hospital in Sydney to be Head of Cardio… you never know, you might like it down there" Jack removed the pillow from his face and scowled "No I wont!" Christian sighed and said "Jack… I know you'll miss your friends… but you'll make new ones too" Jack huffed loudly "I'm not moving… you and mom can go… I'm not" Christian ran his hand over his cropped hair "You're seven Jack; you have to come with us" Jack growled back "I'll stay with Uncle John! I'm not leaving!" Christian stood up and yelled "This is not up for discussion! We're leaving next month!" he stormed out of the room and heard Jack yell "I hate you" Margo sat beside Christian and leaned her head against his shoulder "It'll be hard for him… but he'll come around to the idea, don't worry"

When the end of July came the Shephard household was all packed up, no furniture and had empty spaces. Jack sat on the floor of his room with his knees pulled up to his chest, he still hated his mom and dad for making them move, he didn't want to leave his life here, didn't want to leave his best friend James or leave his first crush Juliet. Jack sighed and looked around the empty room, he never noticed how big the room actually was, it was always filled with many objects or people but now that everything was packed away, it felt huge and lifeless. They were flying out to Sydney in the morning, so this was his last night in California… Christian shouted on Jack to come down the stairs, he was taking him to the Fords house to say their last goodbyes.

All the parents were in the dining room chatting over a cup of coffee whilst the kids were in the twins' room playing one last time. Rachael was sitting on the bed watching her younger siblings play with their best friend, she was sad that Jack was leaving too, even though she never played with him as she was 4 years older, she was still upset because she could see how it affected her brother and sister. Juliet looked down to the toys in front of them "I wish you didn't have to leave" James nodded and Jack replied "Yeah, me too" They heard Mary shout on them all to come down to the dining room, they left the toys behind and ran down the stairs. Margo and Mary hugged, they were as much as best friends and Jack and James were, they wiped away the tears that had formed and looked at the kids.

Christian smiled weakly "This isn't the end you know… we can still keep in touch" the kids nodded and looked down sadly. As they all headed for the front door Jack stayed behind in the dining room with Juliet, he looked at her; her eyes were sparkling with tears. He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder; he heard a muffled "I'll miss you Jack" and he looked at Juliet's face with equal sadness "I'll miss you too" They heard Christian call for Jack, he separated the hug and Juliet kissed him quickly on the lips and blushed. Jack smiled sweetly at her and blushed too… they headed for the door and said there last goodbyes. Tears were shed as the Shephards left the house, headed for their old home before leaving the continent forever. _I guess wishes don't come true. _

----------------------------------------------

For a year and a half they stayed in contact with their friends back in America, but after that the phone calls became less, weekly letters became monthly then bimonthly and eventually they lost contact altogether. Jack grew accustomed to living in Sydney and made new friends, he had a new life and enjoyed it… but the one thing that would make his life better was thousands of miles away in California, his blue eyed, blond haired crush… Juliet. Jack sighed as he lay out on the grass in the backyard; he crossed his hands under his head and closed his eyes. He missed her, he missed playing with his toys with her and he missed the way that he, James and she would go adventures down by the beach. Margo shouted on Jack to come inside and get ready for a party they had been invited too, he groaned and went inside the house.

-------

At his friend's thirteenth birthday party, Jack was lying down on the floor across from Claire Littleton and her cousin Nikki, he eyed them both, they were cute and he was interested in them. Recently he and his friends were finding out a lot about girls as puberty came and they began to wonder what it would be like being with a girl. Nikki kept glancing over at Jack and smiling, she whispered something to Claire "Who's that?" Claire glanced to him and replied "Jack, he's American" Nikki's face lit up "really? Well I'm gonna go talk to him" Claire rolled her eyes; her cousin was 15 and went through boys like they were food. She watched her go over and sit beside Jack, who was lazing about the floor. "Hey Jack… I'm Nikki" she extended her hand out Jack smiled and shook hands with her "Nice to meet you Nikki" She smiled widely at him.

A little while later someone suggested that the closet would be a good place for 'seven minutes in heaven'. All the boys smirked and the girls raised there eyebrows and grinned, _this should be fun_. Jack was paired with Nikki; he grinned as he took her hand and led her into the dark closet. She smirked as she wrapped herself around his frame and pressed her lips against his, he kissed her back and felt her tongue push its way past his lips and caress his. Jack felt strange, this was his first kiss that involved tongues but it didn't let him stop it or stop his hands wandering over her body. Nikki grinned internally, she thought Jack was cute and he was getting into the kiss, so he must like her in someway. Her hands went wandering too; they caressed his shoulders, down his chest and stomach and eventually one settled on his groin, caressing him.

Jack felt his blood heat up as she caressed him, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her more forcefully, things were heating up rather fast and as Nikki went for his zip, a knocking sound came from the door and someone yelled "Times up". They separated and fixed there clothes, harshly taking in oxygen they had been deprived of. Nikki gave Jack a sultry smile and swaggered out of the closet followed by a smirking Jack. Claire looked towards Nikki as saw her expression and said quietly "So… I take it you'll be vanishing later on with him" Nikki grinned and replied "I may… he's a good kisser" despite herself Claire nodded approvingly at this new information. Thomas pulled Jack aside and high fived him "Nice going… I think you've got a chance of scoring with her" Jack grinned and shook his head "What makes you say that?" Thomas looked at him pointedly "Well by the expression on her face when she came out… and I've heard she's easy"

Jack laughed and Thomas nodded "Seriously, if you get the chance, go for it" Jack just shrugged his shoulders. As they were all staying at Thomas' house for the night, they set up sleeping bags and put there stuff in his room. Nikki was searching for something in her overnight bag when she winked at Claire "Oh Shoot… I've forgotten my pyjamas… Jack, you wouldn't mind coming to my house with me? Its only ten minutes away? Please?" she gave him her best smile, Jack glanced at the boys who had cocked there eyebrows and smirked at him, he looked back to Nikki and replied "Sure… lets go". They had walked the ten minute journey to Nikki's empty house and went inside "My parents are out for the night, so we don't have to rush" she grinned at him and they went to her room. Nikki searched for suitable pyjamas whilst Jack took a seat on her bed. She raided her drawer and walked over to Jack, placing something in his hand, Nikki smirked "…so?" Jack looked down to what she had given him; he shrugged his shoulders and pulled her down to him and rolled them over as he kissed her deeply, peeling off her clothes.

----------------------------------------------

Jack walked into his living room scratching at his barely visible stubble; his parents were sitting on the couch in deep conversation. Christian looked up at him and smiled at him "Hey kiddo" Jack nodded in return and sat down, flicking on the television. Margo glanced to her son and back to Christian "Jack… we've got something to tell you" Jack stared at them in horror "Oh god… you're not pregnant are you?" They both laughed out loud, Margo shook her head "No Jack, I'm not" relief washed over Jacks face then he stared at them intently, Christian smiled "Well… I've decided to make a transfer, I'll be Chief of Surgery… in Arizona" Jack slowly nodded and then groaned "After Ten years, you're deciding to move back to the States? God. Can't we just stay in the one place for you know… like ever?" Christian rolled his eyes "Already took the job kiddo… be happy, maybe you'll see your old friends… you are old enough to travel alone" Jack sighed and gingerly smiled "yeah, suppose your right"

-------

For the second time in his life Jack was packing up his room, his house and his life and leaving to live in a different continent. He said goodbye to all his friends but only this time there wasn't a special girl that he would miss immensely, she was already taken by the little girl he left behind ten years ago. Jack smiled as he was already making plans to travel back to California once he stepped foot in the states, he wanted to see all his old friends again, he wanted to see how they've grown up and what's been happening in the last ten years and he wanted to see Juliet. He wanted to know if she still was the same happy girl he left, wanted to see if she's grown up to be beautiful as he thought she would and he wanted to know if she hadn't forgotten about him.

-------

Once settled in their new house in Phoenix, Jack made phone calls to his aunts' house in California asking about the Fords. He stopped planning his trip when he learned that they had moved away several years before. Jack sighed, he would never find her again, he lay on his bed and groaned, thinking back to when he was a child. _If it wasn't for that wish, things would probably be fine _Jack cursed under his breath, he cursed about moving away and he cursed that damn wish he made when he was five. Jack rolled over and put his head under his pillow, he decided to stop living for the past and make the best of life as it came to him. He fell asleep that night, dreaming about the past, playing memories like a movie, despite what he said earlier, he couldn't help but dream of those blue eyes and the long blond hair that made her extra special, he dreamed happily that night about the girl that he's always missed… Juliet.

----------------------------------------------

"So, for your nineteenth birthday party Jack, we've set up a blind date" Charlie said grinning, Jack groaned and smiled weakly at his friends "why? I can find a date by myself you know" Michael laughed "yeah we know… but she's new in town, might be good for ya to get acquainted with her" Jack rolled his eyes "and what makes you think a new girl will want to have a blind date?" Michael squared his jaw "I've already asked her… and she said yes" Jack stared at them in shock "What!" all the guys laughed and Charlie replied "She seems nice! Blond hair, blue eyes and a great body" Jack sighed and ran his hands through his longish hair "Okay… what's her name?" Michael smiled and said "Jules… think her names Julie though… she is nice by the way" Jack nodded "Cool… she better not be some kind of freak though" Charlie laughed "You wouldn't care if she was a freak or not… wait till you lay eyes on her mate"

-------

Jack had finished getting dressed; it was his nineteenth birthday party tonight and he wanted to look good. _I always look good_ he thought with a smirk. Running his hand over his stubbly jaw he decided not to shave as he preferred a little stubble to none. He ran his gaze over his reflection, he was wearing dark wash jeans with a casual shirt and converse, smiling at his attire, and he headed down the stairs to get taken to the party. He sat in the car with his mom and dad occasionally staring out the window; he was lost in thought and couldn't believe that he was now nineteen. The years had flew in, especially the ten he spent down under; he tapped his fingers off the side of the door getting impatient with the red light that wouldn't change.

He entered the hall that held his party and looked around with a smile, most of his family were here, some he hadn't seen in years… and all his friends including a few from California he got in touch with. He made appearances at all the tables that occupied people, chatting away with them for a while till Michael text him telling him to meet him outside. Slowly walking outside he got hit with the clammy warm air, he spotted Michael standing by the wall with a blond haired girl facing him. Jack checked her out appreciatively; she was tall, long blond hair in a gorgeous black dress with tall heels, as he got closer Michael saw him and said something to the blond in front of him. Jack walked up with a bright smile on his face which slowly faded as the mysterious girl turned around… it was her… Juliet.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours upon hours but were really only a few minutes. Michael glanced between the two of them sensing something was up, Jack stood where he was with a blank face, and Juliet looked towards him with emotional eyes. To try and cut the uncomfortable moment he spoke up "Uh… This is Jules" Jack glanced towards Michael then back to Juliet. A smile twitched at Juliet's lips, she slowly walked forward and walked into Jack's open arms. He pulled her tight, placing his head against the side of hers; he looked towards a confused Michael. Juliet tightened her grip, hoping that he wasn't an illusion; she had missed him terribly over the past twelve years. She sighed loudly and whispered "I've missed you Jack" he nodded and said back "I've missed you too" Juliet stepped away slightly, a few stray tears slid down her face, Jack smiled and wiped them away with his thumb.

"You two know each other?" Michael asked in confusion, Jack smiled and pulled her closer and nodded "Yeah… we do" he nodded and replied "Okay… I'll just see you in there okay?" Juliet smiled as Jack nodded. Jack took in a deep breath and looked back at her, to make sure she was real; he smiled and led them to a bench outside of the building. Juliet shifted nervously then smiled "It's been a long time Shephard" Jack laughed silently "Yeah, it has been Ford" Juliet rolled her eyes "Happy Birthday by the way" Jack smiled and replied "Thank you… so how have you been?" Juliet scrunched her mouth together "Been okay, nothing special though… you?" Jack sat back on the bench "I've been okay as well… how's James and where is he tonight" Juliet raised her eyebrow and said amusingly "Remember Kate Austen? Well, he knocked her up when they were sixteen… so he's visiting her the now" Jack stared at her in shock

"Seriously? Oh My God… it's hard to picture James as a father" Juliet laughed and said proudly "Yeah, but he's really natural at it… he loves the baby… she's called Julia" Jack smiled at her and said "That's sweet" Juliet grinned and nodded. "Why don't we go inside for a while… where it's warmer" he said standing up, Juliet followed suit, linking her arm in his and they walked back inside. They spent the duration of the party getting to know each other again, it felt surreal, they had both wanted this for such a long time, and even though they were only seven when they last saw each other they still had a connection. Christian watched his son dancing with Juliet, he looked extremely happy, the way he did when they had first met, he was happy that Jack and Juliet had somehow found each other again.

At the end of the party Jack walked Juliet home, his arm draped over her shoulder, her arm around his waist to keep warm. They walked slowly, in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. As they reached her house Jack took both her hands in his and he smiled at her "It's been amazing seeing you again Jules" Juliet smiled widely and replied "Yeah, its just to strange how we ended up seeing each other again… I'm glad it happened" Juliet slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, Jack rested his head against hers "Yeah… I've missed you so much" he could feel her nod as he held her tight. She leaned her head back a fraction and pressed her lips against his, their eyes gently shut and Jack kissed her back sweetly.

----------------------------------------------

Slowly peeling his eyes open, he groaned and shifted slightly. Jack rolled over and smiled, Juliet was sleeping peacefully beside him; he loved to watch her sleep. He moved his hand lightly over her shoulder and brushed her hair backwards; Juliet stirred and blinked her eyes open. She smiled and yawned "watching me sleep?" she asked, Jack leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder "of course I am" Juliet giggled and rolled onto her back. They had been dating for the past two year and Jack never got tired of watching her sleep or just watching her in general, he loved the way she was and she always made him smile. Juliet glared at him "You look creepy with that smile…" Jack laughed and replied back sarcastically "Thank you"

She raised her eyebrow and pushed his shoulder lightly, jack lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her, his face was just millimetres away from hers and he whispered "You love it though" Juliet giggled and kissed him softly "Of course I do" he let her go and lay on his side, facing her. He smiled at her lovingly and stroked the skin at her hip very lightly, her thumb ran over his stubble covered cheek, Jack sighed contently and said "I'm beginning to think my wish has came true" Juliet looked at him quizzically, Jack laughed "remember at my fifth birthday I made a wish… well… I think its came true" Juliet nuzzled his nose with hers "What was it?" Jack smirked and kissed her affectionately "That we'd always be together"

Juliet smiled shyly and looked downwards. Jack tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes "I love you… I always have" Juliet coloured lightly and replied "I've always loved you too…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body. Juliet smiled widely and placed a feather light kiss on his jaw "I think your wish has came true" Jack looked down at her and licked his bottom lip "Yeah, it has" he kissed her forehead and lay his head back on the pillow. Juliet pulled his arms tighter around her and laid her head on the pillow at his neck and sighed. _Yeah it defiantly has come true_.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
